


Shallura Hair Chats

by thequotorium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pre Season 7, shallura - Freeform, shallura is just such a smol and pure ship ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequotorium/pseuds/thequotorium
Summary: I originally wrote this before S7 aired so better late than never! Shallura is a precious ship and I will love it forever.





	Shallura Hair Chats

Shiro lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Although his head should have been bursting with thoughts, he couldn’t find the energy to think much. Having your soul merge back into your body wasn’t exactly a walk in the park. He felt drained in a way he never had been. It was totally different from when he had physically died. Then, at least, he had felt lighter, stronger. Now, he felt heavy and useless. 

He registered the sound of doors opening off to his left with a familiar _ksshhhh_ , but found it difficult to do anything in response. 

“Shiro?” It was Allura. “I have dinner for you. Are you well?” 

Shiro turned to look at her as she sat down at the edge of his bed with a tray of food and a hot drink. 

“Yeah, thanks…” He felt completely wiped. Allura smiled reassuringly, detecting his discomfort. 

“It must be different. After all that…” 

“Yeah…” Shiro was finally able to sit up, his head swimming a tiny bit. Allura set the tray in front of him, leaned forward, and touched his forehead with the back of her hand, taking his temperature, stabilizing him. 

“Well, you don’t have a fever just yet…eating will help keep it at bay, I’m sure.” 

“Thanks.” Shiro ate carefully, happy that she felt comfortable enough with him to be so kind. He was worried that his circumstances with Haggar had turned her away. After all, it was extremely disorienting to know that he was technically in a body that wasn’t truly his own. And as much as he disliked what it represented, he really missed having his Galra arm. 

“No problem,”Allura smiled. “We’ll do as much as we can to catch you up on all that’s happened once you’re feeling better. For now, just take it easy.” Her gentle disposition was rare nowadays, since she had needed to steel herself after Lotor’s betrayal, and the loss of the Castle of Lions. It was unfair, how much she had been through, even with Voltron’s support. Shiro wished he could do more for her. Even more than that, he wished he had been himself the past few months in order to help her.

She monitored him as he ate, deep in thought. He could tell that she was trying to stay positive for his sake, though they both knew the dangers ahead. She smiled up at him, catching his gaze by accident. Blushing and averting her eyes hastily, she stammered uncharacteristically, “w-well I suppose you and I have much more in common, don't we?”

Shiro tilted his head after downing another mouthful of food goo. “How?” 

“Well…” Allura looked down at her hands, and then at him. “We match.” She leaned forward again and brushed his flop of now bright white hair out of his face, illustrating what she meant.

“I doubt I can pull this off as well as you though. I mean, I’m not Altean royalty.” 

Allura laughed, a lovely little chime that rung out through his room. “Shiro, of course it suits you! Me being royalty has nothing to do with my hair! You, however, have quite the story to tell. It will no doubt give you many admirers back on your home planet.”

“No admirers here?” The words slipped out before he could stop himself. He braced himself for her reaction. When he didn’t hear a gasp of disgust, he looked up from his plate to see her blushing again, but smiling. The Altean markings on her cheeks glowed happily. 

“I suppose you might have one or two…” Her body language had changed. She seemed more attentive, more insecure. 

“Yeah?” His head was spinning, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t fatigue this time. 

Allura leaned forward for the third time during her visit – _why was he keeping count?_ –and kissed his cheek gently. It was warm and soft, and for the first time in what felt like years, he relaxed a bit. It wasn’t necessarily romantic, more reassuring, but it still felt incredible. He wanted to kiss her back, but his ever present soldier mentality advised against it. Perhaps when he was feeling better, wasn’t so frazzled, when they weren’t in this crazy war…a thousand things about their circumstances could be better and Shiro felt like even then he still wouldn’t allow himself to deserve her. 

He settled for cradling her with his one arm, stroking her brilliant white hair. It did suit her. 

“I should probably get back to the others and discuss our plans…” Her voice was soft and muffled against him.

“Okay…” His voice wasn’t working right. Ugh, that was embarrassing. Allura sat up, awkwardly extracting herself from him. Neither of them knew how to address what had just happened, but it was difficult to say when exactly they would have the freedom to do that.

“Eat up, will you? I’m sure everyone else will want to visit with you soon.” 

“Will do, Princess.” He hoped that his expression didn’t give all of his emotions away, tired as he might be. 

She smirked and sat up, heading towards the door. 

“Allura?” 

“Yes?” She turned in the doorway, eyes bright and expectant, surprised that he called her by name.

“You have at least one admirer here.” 

She smiled, touched by the unexpected declaration. “Wouldn’t that be nice,” she mused half to herself, embarrassed as she walked out to join the rest of Voltron.


End file.
